Bowser's Inside Story, Brawl Edition: Version Two
by DianaGohan
Summary: Remember the old stupid, no one really liked it version of this story? Don't, cause this is the story you should watch if you want to see Bowser try and eat all the other smashers and their attempts to stop him.


Okay everyone, here's that REAL birthday story for AuraChannlerChris. That other story I did? It didn't count. It's still up but it doesn't count. Why is it still up? I guess for those of you who liked it. All two of you. The rest of you will hopefully enjoy this newest story better, because it's made with pure heart. Or at the very least, it's made with stuff that doesn't annoy my viewer-base. With that being said Smash Brothers does not belong to me and neither does anything within this story, except maybe a few OCs. With that being said remember to read and review. This especially goes for AuraChannlerChris. You know why.

"Bowser's Inside Story: Take Two"

By DianaGohan

The camera panned to a weird looking old man, wearing a white shirt, green pants, red overalls and brown boots as he looked at the audience.

"Hello there peeps and petunias" the old man held up his hand. "It's your old friend Pecos Pecos McLaios here. Now we all know the reason why the last story sucked: because it was terrible and overlong, just like all of Diana's story. Fortunately Pecos McLaios has a good version to tell all you folks watching over the inter-web" he then smiled viciously. "So don't worry about Diana messing this version up. I have her all taken care of, heh heh heh."

Diana is shown walking up. "Hey why did you give me some ropes and a note that says to tie myself up like a good little whore?"

Pecos paused for a second before punching her hard in the face, knocking her out. "And so our story begins. Narrated by your old pal Pecos. You can tell what I did cause it's in good old italics and underlined, just like how they use to do in the old west"

_Now this story began when the evil Bowser Koopa, king of the spiky turtles found a dark power. A super powerful mushroom that would allow himself to swallow all the smashers inside his stomach, provided he was around them anyway._

"Ha ha, with this power I, Bowser Koopa will be unstoppable!" Bowser chanted. "No one can stop me if they're providing me nutrients like good little slave morsels."

_Obviously he didn't really think this through too well. Still armed with this new mushroom... coin thing as well as an infinite lasting Smash Ball-_

_**Where did he get an infinity lasting smash ball?**_

_Ah! Who are you?_

_**Alex Warlorn.**_

_What are you doing in AuraChannlerChris's birthday story?_

_**The thing I do best: Picking out the plot-holes in anything Diana tries making.**_

_Well I'm making this and the answer is from the closest of infinite Smash Ball... storage._

_**What?**_

_Yeah that's right the closest so let's move on okay? As I was saying thanks to the power of the infinite Smash Ball, Bowser was large and in charge. He stood over 100 feet tall with a long red mane and piercing yellow eyes, breaking through the roof of the mansion-_

_**Isn't the mansion taller then 100 feet?**_

_Uh... no._

_**Yes it is. It's been described to have at least a few floors which means it has to be taller then 100 feet. Furthermore you're giving a pretty vague description of how Giga Bowser looks like-**_

_I'll vague you with a vague poll if you don't keep your yap shut. _

_**I'll vague you with a vague pole if you don't keep your yap shut.**_

_Hey, that's what I said!_

_**Well I was giving the correct version of what you should say-**_

_Whatever. Anyway using his size and powers Bowser was finally able to do what he hasn't been able to do in nearly three decades: Take down Mario and Luigi._

"You a stupid Koopaaaaaaaaaa" Mario yelled as he fell into Bowser's mouth.

"I'm a scared of dark places" Luigi cried out as he too was swallowed.

_After swallowing the plumber and the fraidy cat plumber-_

_**Actually Luigi is the bravest since he has the most fear by far but regularly overcomes it.**_

_Well that's still a coward in my book._

_**Then you must read a pretty inaccurate judgmental book.**_

_Ha, reading's for nerds, like you. Me, I just write. Write about the next part of Bowser's evil not very well planned out scheme."_

"With those plumbers finally gone, I'll finally have the princess all to myself" Bowser said rubbing his hands back and forth sinisterly. "Now I can kidnap her and marry her without them trying to stop me for once."

_**Okay this is a lot better then the last story, since it was several levels of OOC for Bowser to try and swallow/kill Peach even if he did go overboard with power.**_

_The only thing wrong with such a plan was that Bowser had no way to go about it, until a mysterious figure stepped in._

"I hear you've been swallowing all the smashers to try and achieve power for yourself" a voice said as Wolf was shown stepping in back of Bowser.

_**Wait a minute, how did Wolf know that? Even if Bowser did break through the ceiling it's not like everyone was going to be around that area or going to overhear what he did and only approach him until after he finished speaking-**_

_Here's the answer... shut up! Anyway, Bowser looked down at the small little Wolf in front of him, as he chuckled some._

"Ha, are you trying to stop me Wolf?" Bowser asked making a fist. "Because if you are, you'll just be my third course out of 30+."

"Actually quite the opposite" Wolf rolled his hand. "I'm here to help you out."

"Oh, and how do you propose you'd do that?"

"Look you want to capture Peach for yourself right?" Wolf pointed at him. "Even if you do digest Mario and Luigi, Peach isn't going to want to marry you. And if you try to force her, you're just going to get severely walloped."

_You see though he didn't know the exact limitations, Wolf did know of Peach's emotional vibe powers, and that it was a bad idea to mess with her determination._

_**How'd he know that?**_

_I think some other story is going to describe that at a latter date. The point is Wolf proposed a deal with Bowser: He'd get Peach to agree to marry him, and Bowser would eat Team Star Fox, but not him. Not having any ideas of his own to charm the Mushroom Princess, and liking the prospect of eating others who annoyed him, Bowser agreed and soon Fox and Falco were also gobbled up._

"I knew I was always hated you asshole!" Falco screamed before he got swallowed.

'Somehow I know Wolf's behind that, and I'm not just thinking that because I hate him' Fox thought before he ended up getting swallowed.

'Ha, and another pair bite the dust, or I bite their dust or... the point is I ate them!" Bowser said raising his hands up. "And nothing can stop me now"

_Though nothing could stop him at that time, something tried. Namely Yoshi who tried bombarding him with a hoard of eggs when Bowser tried invading his room. Of course Bowser merely ate Yoshi and his eggs as the dinosaur fell into his stomach._

"Eww it smells in here" Yoshi was heard saying from within Bowser's gut.

"That's the digestive fluids slowing evaporating you into nothingness" the giant Koopa King replied.

"No I think it's a your stink magnified several times over" Mario was heard saying from within Bowser' stomach. "Seriously when is the last time you bothered taking a shower?"

"Well I'll be sure to take one, before I marry the Mushroom Princess" Bowser said chuckling some. "That's right Mario, after you're nothing but Plumber stool the princess will become the Koopa Queen."

"Peach would never a marry you!" Luigi called out. "Unless Count a Beck was forcing her like he did in Super Paper Mario."

"Well this time there won't be any force, except me forcing all of you fools down my stomach" The Koopa king said pounding his fists together. "Now to find my next victim to eat"

_His next victim ended up being the aura Pokemon Lucario. The brave steel type tried fighting Bowser off but in the end wound up being pummeled and then shoved down Bowser's throat._

Lucario landed in Bowser's stomach. "Man this is just like what happened in-"

_Oh also Bowser ate a rock, which fell onto Lucario's head, knocking him out so he couldn't annoy anyone by blathering on and on about certain things._

_**What kind of things?**_

_Nothing you need to know about._

_**Well I at least want to know why Lucario got taken out by a rock of all things.**_

_Oh it wasn't just any rock. You see Bowser moved to kitchen as he devoured his next victim, Kirby. The puffball tried escaping by Bowser sucked him in. On reflex Kirby turned into his rock form after being absorbed and fell onto Lucario, and considering that relatively Kirby was falling for quite awhile the power of the Rock attack was actually enough to knock him out._

_**Wait a minute, I thought Kirby escaped and joined forces with R.O.B and Donkey Kong in a fairly satisfying ending twist-**_

_No screw that crap man, we're going with something better._

"I'd rather have butterrrrrrrrrr!" Kirby yelled out as he fell into Bowser's stomach.

"Why are you talking about butter?" Yoshi asked.

"Well because I was raiding the fridge and there was only low fat margarine and no butter" Kirby explained. "And before I had a chance to eat some, I got ate."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "The irony."

_Pfft, there's no irony in this story. Just pure awesomeness, like Bowser picking up Snake and shoving him down his throat._

"Oh I'm so shooting our your (beep)ing eyes" Snake muttered as he tried reaching for his gun, only to end up being swallowed before he had a chance to use it.

_**Odd I would of thought Master Hand would of taken away Snake's guns for the tournament.**_

_Hey no one said he couldn't use them outside of regular matches. And if they did say them I hate them and will probably beat on them with a baseball club._

_**... You're the worst OC since Twelve Times a day man. Whoever that is.**_

_Look can we just focus here? Focus on Wolf as he convinces Peach to marry Bowser._

"Wait like why should I marry Bowser?" Peach said as she was shown in her room gently rocking a waddle to sleep. "I mean you aren't suppose to marry friends cause then like I would want to marry everyone and then like we'd need a lot more cakes. And also flowers cause you can't have a wedding with flowers. Besides Mario's the man for me because he's like so cool and handsome and smart and stuff, even if he can like be mean to people he shouldn't be sometimes."

"Well it's not actually marriage" Wolf pointed out. "It's pretend. You know, like a game."

"Ooh a game?" Peach turned around smiling happily. "Oh I like games, especially pretend dress up games. Those are like the most fun ever."

"Yeah and imagine how much more fun it will be pretending to be married."

"Oh that could be like the most fun ever" she then looked at the waddle in her arms. "You could be like the ring bearer and we could like get my alloy friends to be all the best maids and like get a stage in the backyard and like have the most fun playtime ever."

"Exactly" Wolf said smiling to himself. "Unfortunately a lot of the smashers are going to be away today. They're busy with their own affairs."

Peach gasped. "You mean Samus is like cheating on Meta-Knight? That is like so not right"

"Not those kind of affairs. I meant projects"

"Oh like fun time activity playhouse projects?"

"Something like that. Even so for a pretend wedding it should be quite an enjoyable time right?" Peach nodded happily as Wolf walked away. 'It amazes me how dumb she can actually act' Wolf thought to himself.

_That's right Wolf's planning another evil scam. As if that wasn't bad enough, Bowser found his next victims: The hand of creation and destruction, Master and Crazy Hand, as they were trying to lay down the law to Bowser._

"Look Bowser, according to this official document you can't just eat the Smashers" Master Hand said holding up a piece of paper. "Unless you're Yoshi, Kirby, Dedede, and a boss/creature who will spit them out within 30 seconds of them entering your mouth."

"Yeah, we're laying it down" Crazy Hand said taking the piece of paper and putting it on the floor. "Laying it all the way town". Bowser ate the document-

_**Hold on, that's Master Hand's paper right?**_

_Yeah, and?_

_**Uh, Master Hand is a quasi divine super natural being. Shouldn't his documents be indestructible? And while we're on the subject, wouldn't eating the hands have made him explode into a million pieces?**_

_Look, don't you believe in magic?_

_**Plausible magic maybe.**_

_Well here's plausible magic: Uh... magic mushrooms are sometimes equal or greater then magical hands._

_**Trying to phrase it like a math problem doesn't make it plausible.**_

_It does this time! Since he ate the document, and then ate the hands. Master Hand's powers wouldn't work within Bowser's stomach, and Crazy Hand would only rescue everyone if they brought him Jack Klugman._

_**Wasn't it suppose to be-**_

_No, it was always Jack Klugman! Where have you been?_

_**Well couldn't one of the smashers say disguise themselves as Klugman and fool Bowser into getting them out?**_

_Nuh-uh. Crazy Hand has Jack Klugman senses._

_**What?! That's just stupid and nonsensical, and not in a good way either. In a BoBoBo esque way.**_

_Hey I liked that show. Just for that the next one to get swallowed is your personal favorite smasher: Diddy Kong!_

_**Diddy isn't my personal favorite-**_

_Yeah well he is now cause he just got ate!_

"Ew, Bowser smells worse then King K Rool that time he swallowed me" Diddy said putting his hands over his face.

"When did that a happen?" Mario asked.

"One of the times I tried fighting him at the end of DK64 I got too close with my rocket-pack and well... got stuck in his stomach. Though the smell wasn't as bad as his toes from what Tiny said."

"Yeah well a Bowser's toes are pretty funky as well-"

"Does anyone want to (beep)ing hear you guys talk about what's nastier between a giant (beep)ing alligator or turtle?" Snake asked as the rest shook their heads. "Didn't think so."

_Next on the eating list were the masked pair of Meta-Knight and Samus Aran. The Bounty Hunter and wielder of Galaxia fought bravely but as you know Giga Bowser is unable to be injured. Well he actually accumulate pains but it doesn't hurt him or anything. Point is the two were grabbed and also chucked into the a deep pit of stomach within the Koopa King._

"Oh yeah this is how I wanted to spend the day" Samus said sarcastically getting up and looking around. "Being knocked through the throat and traveling through some idiot's digestive system."

"This does not look at all how I imagined the stomach to look" Meta-Knight said gazing around. "It seems we are trapped within some sort of pit instead of the gastric juices that would normally line the stomach"

"Well that's because the a magical coin mushroom Bowser ate to swallow us like a this rearranges his insides some" Luigi pointed out.

_And that's all the explanation you'll be getting on that._

_**That's was minimal and not very helpful.**_

_Well too bad. That's all you're getting, unless you want the Un-Spoiling Hero to mess up your digestive system._

_**With what? I thought it was stated he had no powers whatsoever.**_

_He has the powers of non spoiling, and that definitely works here. Anyway as the smashers inside tried figuring a way out, some of the smashers outside came face to face with Bowser, as he crashed through the Downstairs TV Room._

"Hey knock it off you big whazhootis! I'm trying to watch my stories!" Game And Watch yelled at Giga Bowser.

"You weren't even watching the TV" Pikachu pointed out. "You were looking at the wall"

Game and Watch is shown in the corner of the room starring at the wall. "Hey he's the only one of you hog nannies worth giving a darn about. Why back in my day-" Bowser then inhaled as he was shown sucking up and chewing up Game and Watch.

"Now with the paper down time to work on devouring the main dishes around here" he said looking at the smashers in the room (Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Sonic and Donkey Kong) and smiling devilishly. "I'm sure it will be quite the four course meal"

"Ooh no one eat Donkey Kong, especially without me having bananas!" The King of Kongo Jungle yelled.

"Yeah and the Falcon would only let sweet young things eat him out, not big giant turtles" Captain Falcon then jumped at Bowser and punched him hard in the face with his trademark move. "Ha how you like the Falcon Punch?" Bowser then turned around, not injured and inhaled him with one blow.

_Ha Captain Falcon should stop trying to pick fights with a super powered up Bowser. He's 0-2 in that regard. The rest of the smashers then engaged Bowser in an epic fight scene that involved homing spins, thunder-shocks and powerful giant punches. Well it would of been epic if Bowser wasn't able to merely shrug all of their attacks off as if they were nothing."_

"Hey you should of transformed back to normal by now" Pikachu pointed out.

_**Heh, what is normal-**_

_Oh don't even go there!_

"I have inhaled enough power to stay Giga Forever, or at least for the rest of the day, so you're feeble attacks can't hurt me!" Giga Bowser roared as he grabbed punched Pikachu hard through the TV.

"Hey I was way past watching that!" Sonic said pointing at Giga Bowser. "Let's see how you like being magic hands".

"Ha, I already ate the magical hands in this mansion" Giga Bowser commented as Sonic extended his gloves. Soon Giga Bowser was shown shrunken down in a little ball as he looked around confused. "Hey, what did you do to the almighty Giga?"

"I made you toy size" Sonic said as he then kicked the ball Giga Bowser was into the wall. "Not so tough now, are you?" Giga Bowser roared again as he expanded back to his normal size, towering over Sonic as he glared at him angrily. "... That's no good" Sonic said quickly before taking off at warp speeds.

"Yeah I'm out of here as well" Pikachu said using quick attack to speed out of the room, past Bowser.

"Oh you aren't getting rid of the Koopa King that easily!" Bowser said as he rushed out of the room, trying to run after them.

_Despite his size though Bowser wasn't really too much faster in his Giga form so decided to pick on some much slower prey._

"Oooh me should of left the room" DK noted as Giga Bowser came back and grabbed him. "You no going to put DK to the side and chuck barrels down titled floors, cause that's DK thing. Not you"

"No you stupid monkey who was a far inferior nemesis to the plumber compared to me. I'm doing this" Bowser then shoved him down his stomach.

_After that Bowser decided to go after some about as slow but not as primitively minded prey._

"Heh, I hear swordsman go down smooth" Giga Bowser said as he was shown holding Link in his hand.

"Yeah, where did you hear that one from?" Link said trying to struggle out of Giga's grip.

"Myself, because I'm awesome like that" Giga Bowser then sucked in Link as he was shown traveling down his throat and into his stomach-

_**Wait wait wait, even if he's Giga Size, Bowser still wouldn't be big enough to house all the smashers inside his stomach if they're normal size.**_

_They aren't. Shrinking magic of the mushroom makes them stronger._

_**Well then if he's killing them all how come he doesn't just chew them to bits in his mouth first? What does the sucking power make the pray fall past his teeth so he can't chow them into bits?**_

_Yeah let's go with that. Which is why Link was still alive trying to come up with a plan to get out of the gigantic villainous Koopa._

"I say we (beep)ing throw a bunch of C4s around the wall of the stomach and (swear)ing blow our way out of here" Snake said getting out one of his explosives.

"Yeah, let's go with some plans that don't involve killing him" Master Hand then turned to his brother. "And since Jack Klugman isn't coming, maybe you should try just teleporting us out-"

"I was frozen to-day!" Crazy Hand yelled out.

The smashers all looked at him confused for a minute. "...What?" Master Hand asked.

"Classic mode on hard with the Ice Climbers remember?" Crazy Hand asked. "They froze me good. Just felt like sharing"

_And soon room would be shared with the Ice Climbers as they were the next victims of Giga's hunger._

"Hmm, what a nice icy treat" Giga Bowser said licking his lips. he then grasped and held his head tightly. "Ah, brain-freeze! Shouldn't of ate them too quickly."

"Hey we're going to do worse to you then just freezing your brain for this" Nana said within Bowser's stomach as the two climbers were shown freezing Bowser's stomach as much as they could.

"Ow, I thought you guys were Vanilla, not Rocky Road" the Koopa King muttered. "Ugh, stupid magic mushroom. Why aren't you protecting me against ice attacks?"

_**Bowser was talking to the mushroom?**_

_No I just needed to give exposition... I mean uh have him explain that ice could hurt him. That is until he ate some Super-spicy Curry._

"Ha, let's see them try icing me now!" Bowser said as he was shown devouring the Super-spicy Curry.

_You see thanks to the power of the mushroom and of the curry, Bowser was able to maintain a powerful series of flames within his stomach which blasted any ice before it could form within his gut, stopping anyone from trying to freeze him from the inside._

_**What? That's improbable! You can't possibly explain that with science OR magic!**_

_Look Nancy Nitpick, things happen okay?_

_**That's your justification for such a ridiculous plot twist?**_

_Yup, so shut up cause you're interrupting some good old Ice Drama._

"I've never been this hot before" Popo said as the flames were shown surrounding the group. "Maybe we ought to take off our second jackets Nana-"

"No Popo, we can't!" Nana said lightly grabbing him by the arm. "We aren't going to let any cold, or even any heat tear us apart or expose us" she looked at him seriously. "That's the pact we made Popo and we can't break it no matter what."

"You're right" Popo said looking down sadly. "Sorry for being weak for a sec"

"It's okay" she said grabbing his hand. "We'll get through this together and go somewhere nice and cool."

"So long as we figure a way out of this firestorm" Fox said using his reflector to knock back a some of the super spicy curry flames coming around them. "Or try and get someone from the outside to try getting us out."

_Of course since they were trapped inside Bowser's stomach the only way out was by telepathically communicating with one of the psychic smashers. But with Master Hand's powers not working within Bowser's stomach, the only one who could help was Crazy Hand._

_**But Crazy Hand's not going to help them without Jack Klugman being within the stomach.**_

_Well actually he can help them try and talk to others considering that's a part of his "Crazy Code"._

"I swear you change the rules of your Crazy Code every day" Master Hand muttered to himself as Crazy Hand was shown glowing with bright blue energy.

_'I heard you say that bro' _Crazy Hand said looking at him. _'For I am psycho.'_

"You mean psychic."

_'Yeah a bit of that too' _Crazy Hand then concentrated as his voice was heard in Lucas and Ness's mind as the two were walking along one of the hallways. _'Hey Big Weirdo Heads!' _Crazy Hand yelled within their heads. _'Some people want to talk to you.'_

_'Crazy Hand?' _ Ness looked confused. _'Why are you contacting us telepathically?'_

_'Because it's part of my Crazy Code' _Crazy Hand explained.

_'Shut up for a second bro' _ Master Hand said as he was heard in Ness and Lucas's mind. _'Look guys I'm using my brother to communicate since me and like half the smashers are stuck in Bowser's stomach and we need some help out.'_

_'I did not know Bowser devoured people' _Lucas said rubbing his chin. _'And since you seem quite concerned I do not think this is the kind of absorption that will just be spit out a second after consumption.'_

_'You got it, so go find the others and find us a way out of here. Preferably a way that doesn't involve killing Bowser. You know how I don't like bloodshed at this tournament.'_

_'Do not worry, I am sure there is a peaceful way of resolving this problem' _Lucas said happily as he looked over at Ness. "Have any ideas on what that is?"

Ness quickly grabbed his hand as he was shown running as fast as he could. "Yeah first things first we get out of here!" Bowser was shown behind the two as he roared down angrily at them. "Geez, how did he sneak up on us anyway?" Ness asked as Bowser charged at the two.

"I don't know but maybe we can try reasoning with him before it is too late" Lucas held up his hand. "Bowser before you try swallowing us you should no-"

"Oh no, you're not using some sappy speech on me!" Giga Bowser then stomped the ground hard in front of the two as they were knocked back some. "I didn't go through all the trouble of eating a mushroom and raiding the closest with an infinite smash ball just to be talked out of my plans by a few words. I will devour you all. Well except for Peach but that's it!"

"Fine then let's see if you like a little PK THUNDER!" Ness screamed out as he shot out a powerful blue bolt from his hands.

"Ha, that won't stop me" Bowser looked to see the bolt turning around as it hit Ness on the backside, making him and Lucas rush down the hallway. "Well you still won't escape from me" Bowser said as two blurs then appeared and grabbed the two Earthbounders before they crashed through one of the windows. "Well... crap. I really should of thought that through better" Bowser said looking around. "Geez, you'd think with all the destruction to this stupid mansion I've been causing it would of broke by now. Unless the architecture it was built on was more impossibly designed then the one found in that crummy American Godzilla flick". Bowser then roared and turned away, looking for more smashers to eat.

_So who were the two mysterious figures who saved the Earthbounders lives? Why the two figures who speed-ed away from Bowser earlier, Pikachu and Sonic._

"Heh once again that slow-mo turtle no match for the way past fastest hog" Sonic said as he and Pikachu were shown putting Lucas and Ness down several hundred yards outside.

"Yeah but... I really need to practice...doing so many quick attacks in a row" Pikachu said as he was shown breathing heavily. "If I was older... that'd give me an ulcer."

"Fortunately you're not so thanks for saving our butts" Ness said looking back at the mansion. "Now we just need a way to save everyone's butts."

"Actually I think I have such a way to save their uh... rears" Lucas said looking down embarrassed before looking at the others. "As we were running away Master Hand told me something interesting about Bowser to stop him from eating anyone else."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sonic smacked his hands together. "Let's go back in and kick some turtle butt"

"I am afraid we are going to need some more supplies for such an operation first" Lucas then whispered something to the other three smashers as they started to discuss they're strategy.

_As the four continued talking Bowser continued his attack through the mansion-_

_**So wait how come it hasn't been destroyed by now anyway?**_

_Weird architecture Weren't you paying attention?_

_**That's the actual reason you're going with?**_

_Yup. So after breaking through some more rooms while still keeping the main mansion intact, the gigantic Koopa then grabbed and sucked down the Pikmin Captain Olimar._

"Oh dear, I do not want to be placed within anyone's stomachy confinements" Olimar said running around the other trapped smashers.

"Yeah no one else does but unfortunately we're just going to have to wait for help to arrive" Link said as he sighed. "I just hope Sheik or Zelda don't get eaten by this monstrous beast."

"Hey back in my day we had to deal with the real monstrous beasts" Game and Watch rambled. "The dang tax collectors. And boy howdy did those nambits sure know how to twizzle a twazzle-" the 2D paper man was then blasted by Bowser's inner super-spicy curry flame.

Falco smirked some. "Couldn't of happened to a more senile ass bag."

"Oh dear, wouldn't the baggage of the assage happen at a more lowering place then the locations we are at now?" Olimar asked.

".... Can we just focus on a plan here?" Fox asked. "In case contacting the others doesn't work?"

"You know you guys keep saying let's think of a plan but none of them ever work" Master Hand pointed out. "And the one time you should be planning things to, not like those other times when you just plan jerk things about me." Marth then landed in front of the other smashers. "Speaking of jerks" The Atlean Prince was shown sleeping in front of the others. "In this case, sleeping jerks"

_**Wait a minute, why is Marth asleep?**_

_To show off his dreams I guess._

_**Why?**_

_You out of everyone else should know why._

_**Well how come he can sleep through a gigantic towering Bowser roaring around the somehow still around mansion AND swallowing him?**_

_I don't know. Maybe he's a sound sleeper._

_**You think he wouldn't be, knowing his history. Which I think you're ignoring.**_

_No I think I'm just ignoring you, so let's see Marth in another dream sequence._

Marth rolled along the floor, muttering to himself. "Come on mom, let me be a ninja" Marth muttered back and forth. "I can be sneaky and... black's a fun color to wear" some of the smashers around him snickered at this. "It's not even a real kunai... it's just a stick.... hey it's not THAT pointy... no... no don't take it away! Ninja smokescreen!" Marth waved his hands around as Crazy Hand tapped him on the head a few times. "Hey what are..." he then gasped and looked around. "YAHHHH-"

_Naturally his reaction to being viewed by others was as bad as the last time around. Heh we've seen him be a pirate, and now a ninja. If he was a soul reaper then he'd cover all three of the big shonen trio._

_**He was in Night Of The Werehog. Don't you remember anything?**_

_Hey no one tells old man Pecos what he can or can't remember. All I need to remember is that last version sucked and should be ignored, and preferably burned to the ground. How come that didn't happen?_

_**It'd be unfair to the people who wanted to see it-**_

_You people can go swallow poison from a poison pond. Now as I was saying Nancy Boy Swordsman had been the latest victim of Bowser. By this time the Koopa King had managed to destroy or at least stomp on every room in the mansion._

"Ha, everyone who isn't my dinner has collapsed in the rubble, which means either way I win!" Bowser roared and held out his fist. "I killed them all, hahahahaha-" Bowser gasped. "Wait a minute does that mean I... I..." he then desperately searched through the rubble. "Oh no, Peach! She can't be dead! I still need to make her mine!" Giga continued clawing through the debris of the mansion looking around frantically for any signs of live. "Princess, princess, come out come out wherever you are!" Bowser desperately searched around as he pounded his hand on the ground. "No, what good is this power if I don't have my queen by my side?" Bowser cried out desperately, throwing a tantrum in the middle of the wrecked pile of wood and pavement.

"Guess I should inform you that she isn't here" said a voice. Bowser looked down to see Wolf below him waving his hand. "Or are you not finished crying yet?"

"I wasn't crying! I was uh... crying out... in manly rage! Yeah, like all us action stars do for... dramatic effect!"

"I'm so sure" Wolf crossed his arms. "You do realize that not all the smashers would be here at the mansion today right? I mean when they don't have mansions quite a few tend to venture out every so often. And once I told Peach about the wedding you have planned, she quickly rushed out to get some things ready for it."

"So she agreed then?" Bowser then smiled happily jumping up and down. "Oh yeah, no women can resist the charms of Giga Bowser!"

"Well you should know she doesn't think the wedding's-"

"Going to be the event of the century? Because it is! I will invite all my followers and all my soon to be followers of the worlds I will crush! Millions will gather to see our ceremony and tremble in fear at our mighty union" Bowser then gazed around. "So where is my soon to be bride then?"

"At a wedding boutique a few towns away" Wolf pointed south of them. "With some of the smashers who didn't happen to see you in your eating frenzy state"

At said wedding boutique a few towns away Peach could be seen looking through a various selection of gowns as she rubbed her chin. "Hmm too light" she then looked through another gown. "Like too dark" she then smiled as she went over and picked up a light pink gown. "Perfect" she said holding it up to her chest and giggling some. "The perfect like gown for such a like totally nice occasion".

"You sure Peach?" asked one of the blue alloys as several were seen around her. "It's 5,000 dollars"

"Hey what's like money if you can't like spend it on fun things?" Peach said putting her hand on the alloy's shoulder. "Besides I'm sure there are like some totally cute bridesmaid gowns for all you girls like that price as well"

"You'd... spend that on us?" one of the alloys asked as Peach quickly nodded. The alloys all turned to her and hugged her tightly as a few were seen crying a bit-

_**I hate to interrupt a weirdly touching scene but does this take place before or After Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition?**_

_It's a different universe from those stories. Why?_

_**Well wasn't Peach only friends with the waddles and the alloys during that story?**_

_No, you uninformed nerd. She became friends with the waddles in Smashing Something New Every Day. Same with the alloys after the events of SSNED Chapter 31._

_**Oh... well that answers my question.**_

_Good cause there's more story to get through._

As Peach was shown dress shopping, R.O.B was shown outside the store with a bunch of waddles lined up. "Beep, adjust yourself about six point seven inches" R.O.B said as he went over and lightly picked up one of the waddles and moved him a bit. "Okay now Waddle 87, codename Waddso, move about 3.6 inches to the left" R.O.B then adjusted the waddle some as he pulled back. "Okay my circuits have determined that statistically you are perfectly lined up. As per instructions you are now behaving perfectly, bop."

"Uh, I don't think lining us up in a row is what Peach meant when she said "make sure they behave" robo guy" one of the waddles pointed out.

"Hey at least we aren't being lined up to march to our doom like Dedede would make us do" one of the other waddles said, tapping that waddle on the shoulder. "Besides, he's a robot."

"So?"

"So haven't you seen I Robot? You don't mess with a robot trying to obey his programming"

One of the other waddles raised his hand. "I thought the lesson of that movie was that robots can't lead"

"Ah hell nah" said a waddle as the others looked at him confused. "I mean uh... no" he said looking down embarrassed

"Hey is Peach done in there?" Jigglypuff said as she was shown walking up to R.O.B. "Because I have some specifics I need to go over with her regarding this whole fake wedding event."

"Negative Pokemon 39" R.O.B said turning to Jigglypuff and scanning her. "My sensors indicate you will have to wait at least Eighteen Hundred more seconds before you can process your information to her"

"Fine" Jigglypuff said crossing her arms. "But I'm still singing my song at the wedding. Unlike that flat sometimes decently funny Adam Sandler I'm bringing quality to the profession of wedding singer"

"Beep: I predict a 100 percent chance of you inducing slumber if you were to preform your song at the ceremony"

"Pfft robots can't process music correctly. Music is about freedom of expression, about improvisation, about showcasing the inner workings of your soul-"

"What about all the mathematics and precise formulas implemented in approximately all forms of well known music?"

Jigglypuff grumbled. "Well fine... but it's still mostly soul" she muttered.

Back around the now destroyed mansion Bowser wrung his hands together and smiled darkly. "Excellent, that means Peach will soon be ready to be mine" he then looked around. "First things first though I have to take care of the rest of those smashers, which means I'm bringing the band back together". Giga Bowser cupped his hands. "BOWER'S SUPER SECRET ULTRA VILLIAN ALLIANCE-"

"No need to shout, they're already coming" Wolf pointed out. Sure enough A motorcycle rode ride in front of Giga Bowser as Wario jumped off. A paladin some waddles were holding slowly made it's way to the outskirts of the destroyed mansion as Dedede hopped off. Finally some panting could be heard coming from the woods.

"Huff huff hold on... the lord of all evil is coming" Ganondorf stated through the trees. Everyone turned to the east (where the voice was coming from) as more huffing was heard. This lasted about a minute as Ganondorf finally exited through the trees, breathing heavily. "The... lord of all... darkness is here" Ganondorf said as he then looked up angrily at Bowser. "And he's going to crush you into pieces!"

"What?" Bowser asked looking at them confused. "We're suppose to be a team, remember? All for one in conquering everyone and ruling the universe with an iron fist of hatred?"

"That's until you dang ate that puffball and that mask puffball you traitor" Dedede pointed his hammer at Bowser. "I reckon I said I was going to wallop that there Kirby and that other guy. Who under the mask looks like that there Kirby"

"And I hear you also devoured the swordsman" Ganondorf's fist glowed with dark purple energy. "Killing him was my destiny, not yours."

"Yeah, and a you squashed a my room!" Wario called out desperately rummaging through the wreckage. "Do you know a how much treasure I had in there? A higher then you could count, because it was in the a millions"

"You could of just put you're money in a bank" Wolf pointed out.

Wario glared at him. "What and have others touch my a money? Puh-lease-a. Besides banks are a scams that try taking away my money with they're a stupid monthly charges and having to order a checks and wait on line for a minutes on end just to a deposit a more moolah. Why a put money in a banks when I can a take money from it?"

"Hey you guys shouldn't be hating on the Koopa King" Bowser pointed at them. "I've done what you all couldn't do"

"You didn't make a billions of dollars making everyone in town compete in your mini games and become one of the best most a lucrative franchise ever" Wario called out.

"Well I didn't mean it that way" Bowser stomped his foot hard in the ground. "I Bowser Koopa have the power of the magic mushroom and the infinite giga to eat whoever I want. Now ask yourselves? Do you really want to mess with that power?"

"There is no other power besides my power that's worth any power" Ganondorf said gathering more energy.

"Yeah I've taken bigger, better monsters then you" Dedede pointed out as he started powering up his Jet Hammer. "And if I haven't I've called places that help me get bigger and badder monsters"

"Hey the only a true power is the power of money, and the power of what I'm going to do with you a for messing with that a money" Wario said as gas was shown building up within his body.

Star Wolf then used Wolf flash to jump along Giga Bowser until he was shown jumping on his head. "Look you guys are missing the big picture here" Wolf pointed out. "if you're simply focused on getting your revenge, you're going to just end up chow like your arch foes or your rooms. What you should focus on is the future" Wolf then pointed down at Bowser. "Think about it: he already sucked up half the smashers without much effort. Do you really want to try going against him now?

_The villains processed this for awhile and realized that it might be better not to try challenging Bowser when he was in his magical sucking up Giga state._

_**How did they know about that state anyway? Weren't they away from the mansion? How would they even know about his power or that he hate Link and Kirby?**_

_Uh... well they saw... uh... oh I know! They could feel it... you know, like the force, except the dark side of the force._

_**You're expecting me to believe they're Sith Lords? Maybe Ganondorf I can sort of buy, but Dedede? And Wario? Come on!**_

_Okay fine the real truth is that Wolf contacted them first while Bowser was going around trying to eat all the other Smashers and told them what was happening. And told them to stage a show where they tried acting out against Giga Bowser and Wolf told them they shouldn't so they could plot to overthrow Giga Bowser and rule over the universe. Is that good enough for you?_

_**Well that just brings up even more questions actually-**_

_More questions that will not be answered! The point is that the villains realized that it'd be better to join forces with Bowser so they spread out to try and snuff out the remaining smashers._

"I suppose if I join with you I'll still have the little smashers and those Triforce of Wisdom skanks to crush" Ganondorf said, justifying his reason for joining up with Giga Bowser.

"Yeah and it is pretty funny to see the puffball get eaten for once" Dedede said smiling some. "Besides with him out of the way I can get back to my kingly duties" In a sheet of paper in King Dedede's robe a list of his duties mostly included "pointing that there Kirby". Other things included "naps", "getting a new crown", "finding a way to get those waddles to stop following that Peach girl" and "all day chicken buffet".

"Not to mention all the things I can steal once people have been a eaten" Wario said as dollar signs quickly flashed in his eyes. "I can loot a back nearly all my fortunes, and then still sucker them to buy all of my a stuff."

"Perfect!" Bowser said holding out his arm. "Then the first thing we need to do is find all the rest of the smashers. Bring them to me and I will devour them one by one until none can stand in our way."

"Well how are we suppose to know where them yahoos are anyway?" Dedede asked. "They could be halfway round the planet for all we know."

"Heh, good thing I have this then" Giga Bowser then reached into the rubble the mansion was in and was shown holding a small little remote. "Uh, press the red button for me. My mighty claws would destroy it if I tried doing it" he stated as he handed it to Wolf. The Lupine shrugged and pressed the red button as a Gigantic Red and Brown Aircraft was shown floating above his head. "Behold my gigantic flagship of doom"

"Hmmm, you had that just hovering over the mansion this entire time?" Wolf asked.

"Yes well back when I first came into the smash tournament I tried using it to eradicate the plumbers for good" Bowser explained. "However Master Hand said I couldn't use my mighty fortress to kill anyone and suspended it there for years."

In the stomach everyone looked annoyed at Master Hand. "What?" The glove pointed at himself. "I would of blown it up if Bowser tried using it again."

"You said you a did blow it up!" Mario yelled out.

"Well I thought I'd give him a chance not to use ti first" everyone looked even angrier at the glove. "Hey I didn't know he'd be able to eat me one day and claim it. I'm perfect you know!"

"Oh believe me we've NEVER thought that" Falco spit out.

On the outside Bowser was shown extending his claw and placing the four villains inside his ship. "So you're really giving us control of this here doom ship thing?" King Dedede asked.

"Well i can't pilot it in my incredibly awesome gigantic state" Giga Bowser stated. "Furthermore I am much more powerful then the ship so if you try turning it against me you will be the ones turned into... powder. This is just a quick way to go and find all those other smashers."

"Well how are we suppose to operate this here contraption anyway?" Dedede asked as the group walked into the control room. "I usually have people work these ship things for me."

"Leave the piloting to me you inferior penguin" Ganondorf said pushing him away. "I know how to truly lead an armada"

"Your experience with the subspace weaponry shows how negative that claim is" Wolf pointed out leaping in front of the controls. "I can operate this just fine so long as the rest of you help with the grunt work."

"I ain't a no grunt" Wario pointed out. "Unless I get paid 10 billion times more then the average grunt makes. In that case I'll a grunt until the a cow's come home."

"Look the controls aren't that hard to operate" Bowser stated. "I mean I had Koopas and Goombas do all the work in manning the ship before and you really think they're highly skilled? Not at all"

"How come you keep using them if you know they are failures?" Wolf asked.

"Eh easy enough to manage"

'The same thing could be applied to you' Wolf thought to himself.

"Enough of this prattling though. Time to get to work. Lower the Claw!" Wolf then looked over the buttons and pressed a yellow button that said "Giga Claw" on it.

_**The button said that?**_

_Yes the button said that. You see the Giga claw grabbed Giga Bowser off the ground to fly outside on the bottom of the ship. The cloaking shield was also activated so Bowser and the ship were invisible to everyone on the ground._

_**And the cloaking shield was able to cover someone of Giga Bowser's size AND the ship?**_

_Yes. _

_**How do you expect me to take such a ridiculous notion seriously?**_

_By not being a Denny Detail for once, that's why! Like I was saying with his doom-ship armed with his own magical mushroom suction, Bowser was able to float above everyone without suspicion as he tried tracking down the remaining smashers. The first pair he found a few miles away were Sheik and Toon Link, in the middle of a matter of deadly importance._

"YAHOHAOHHHHHHHH" Toon Link yelled, chuckling some as he was shown swinging from one of the tree branches using his claw-shot. He then grabbed another as he twirled through the air, flipping some and turning around. "Check it out, I'm Tarzan!" Toon Link said jumping on one of the branches as he then swung around a tree with another hook-shot pass.

"More like George of The Jungle" Sheik said as she was shown swinging with her chain whip as she used another to swing to a different vine. "All that showboating and flipping is going to get you hurt"

"Pfft and here I thought you were the fun one" Toon Link said as he shot off another hook-shot without even turning around to look at it. "I've got it all under control, see-" Toon Link then crashed into the side of the tree, falling down a few branches before Sheik used a smoke screen teleport to grab him. And another one to place him on the ground.

"All I saw was you not watching out for the tree" she said smirking some. "And there is a difference between having fun and being attentive you know"

"Well I'll keep that in mind" Toon Link said rubbing his head. "Next time you're ready for another go around"

"Much fun as that is I think we should start heading back" Sheik pointed west. "I told Link I'd be back like an hour ago."

"Pfft, so?" Toon Link pointed at himself. "If I know myself... in seven years, he just wants to do something nice and boring"

"Nothing wrong with nice and boring if you're with the nice guy" Sheik said smiling some to herself.

"Well I say that-"

"Shhh" Sheik then held out her hand, darting her eyes back and force. "I'm sensing something around."

"Where?" Toon Link looked around the area. "I don't see anything."

"Just because you don't see anything doesn't mean it isn't there"

"Well maybe if it's the wind" suddenly a powerful vacuum tornado was shown sucking them off the ground and into the air. "Ahhh, I didn't mean this kind of wind!" Toon Link called out before and Sheik were shown being chomped down and devoured.

"Hah, the perfect crime" the invisible Bowser said to himself. "Now no one can see me eating them before it's too late because they're inside me and... I need to straighten out these monologues some" he muttered as Toon Link and Sheik were shown falling inside Bower's stomach.

"Ugh, where are?" Toon Link asked looking around confused.

"Bowser's stomach" Link said walking over to the two. "The Koopa's got some sort of long lasting final smash, a magic mushroom, the other villains support, an invisibility cloak and a battle ship and is going around eating everyone"

"Or was anyway" Sheik cupped her hands as she closed her eyes. She opened them looking around confused. "Why am I still here?"

"Bowser's magic mushroom cancels out my magic so it's going to cancel out your Shiekah skills" Master Hand stated. "So we're stuck here until someone either on the inside or outside can stop him. And since we're kind of trapped here and he's invincible, that'd have to be someone on the outside."

Toon Link grumbled and crossed his arms. "Man when we get out of this I'm going to leave bombs under that guy's bed... more-so then I did before."

"Well I say we should just toast him for a good a but that'd a be wrong" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"Hey just because he ate you doesn't mean you should try killing him" Sheik pointed out. "I mean do you want to kill Kirby every-time he eats you?"

"Hey I don't eat people like this" Kirby pointed out. "I'd get some side dishes and some condiments first" everyone looked at Kirby. "Well I also wouldn't try digesting any of you since I don't think you guys would taste like chicken going down."

Samus turned to Meta=Knight. "... Is there a way to get that image out of my mind?"

"It's best really not to try thinking about it too much" The Galaxia wielder admitted.

_With the power of invincibility, invulnerability and uh... super eating powers it seemed like Bowser couldn't be stopped... or could he? Well his next victim certainly wouldn't find that out._

"I'm on the road to some kind of city" The Pokemon Trainer was heard singing to himself as he ran through the forest.

"Something something catch all the Pokemon"

"How many times have I told you not to try and sing?" Squirtle asked.

"Hey we're suppose to be training Squirtle" The Pokemon Trainer pointed out. "And singing is part of the training."

"Yeah if you were on Pokemon Idol" Ivysaur commented. "If such a thing existed"

"It does in fan-fiction" Charizard pointed out. "And in one I got to win and roast one of the judge's heads off."

"You did not"

"Well that would be the best story ever. Except for the one where I'm a gigantic overlord who stomps on anyone who tries messing with me."

"Only I am the gigantic overlord who may stomp on the people I wish to stomp on! Especially if they're fools! Then I'll really Bowserize them!" A voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Ivysaur asked looking around.

The Pokemon Trainer looked up. "More like whose that Pokemon said that? I'm going with Kangaskhan" Suddenly the four were vacuumed from off the ground into the air before falling down into Bowser's stomach. "Okay I guess it was Snorlax, in his newly evolved form that makes him giant AND Invisible"

"Actually that was a Bowser" Luigi explained.

_Actually that explanation can be skipped over since we heard it all before. Besides we have yet another good old Zelda/Zero Suit Samus moment to go through._

_**Odd I'm pretty sure me and Diana were the only ones who thought those were good when she does them.**_

_Yeah well the rest of the people around here are just haters. I'm looking at you Slashermask. You're the one who who suggested what became NOTW:BE Chapter 36, so how are we suppose to take any of YOUR opinions as valid?_

_**I wouldn't insult the fan-base, no matter how limited it is.**_

_Well can I at least mention how Bouncefox only plays favorites? Or how Ri2 was better when he did more then make two sentence reviews?_

_**Well you just did-**_

_That's right I did cause no one stops Pecos from doing what he wants. And what Pecos wants is to get to this scene._

'This is really nice' Zero Suit Samus said as she was shown snuggling right next to Zelda as the two sat under a tree. 'Just me and Zel alone, without anyone coming to bother us-'

"I hate to interrupt your female contacting female form of romantic relaxation, but there is urgent business that must currently be addressed" said Pit as he was shown flying above the two before landing in front of them.

Zelda glared at him annoyed. "And what pathetic male specimen is so important that you would try interrupting my time with Zesu?"

Pit pointed at himself. "I must implore you to stop referring to one of Palutena's most noble and honorable knights as an inferior specimen. Such disrespectful insults are seen as a slander to the goddess and I will not have her name sullied by your ignorance."

"Well it would be impolite to sully a goddess's name" Zelda admitted as she got up. "I still want to know why you're here"

"To help save you're lives" Zero Suit and Zelda looked to the left to see Ike walking to them. "Before we all get taken"

Zero Suit narrowed her eyes. "Can't this wait?"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Sorry but I think this is more important then your little date."

"Is it even more important then your date with Ike?"

"Yes it is- hey we're not like that!" Ike made a fist. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to imply I am as well"

"I guess" Zero Suit stood up as well. "So what's the danger anyway?"

Pit pointed up at the sky. "My glorious goddess Palutena in all her infinite wisdom has alerted me of a grave situation. It seems the even reptilian spiked mutant known as Bowser has come across a horrific power that allows him to absorb those he sets his site on. And that power is being used to collect and eventually digest all of the fighters of the Brawl Tournament so he would have no resistance in conquering this planet and any world connected to it."

"Bowser isn't really a threat" Zero Suit pointed out.

"Who are you calling not a threat?" A voice boomed out as a wind tunnel opened up and sucked the four through Bowser's throat and down into his stomach.

Zero Suit looked down angrily. "Grrr I should of seen that one coming" she said making a fist. "I can't believe I was that stupid-"

"You aren't stupid Zesu" Zelda said rubbing her shoulder. "Just because we were caught by surprise does not mean we will be imprisoned by that sexist turtle."

"Actually you are" Master Hand pointed out. "Except it's more of a stomach then the "sexist cages" you always blather on about."

Zero Suit turned to him. "Wait a minute, you're here too? Why don't you just get everyone out, or do you like tossing people down Bowser's throat instead of just out of your mansion?"

"Oh let that go already!" Master Hand then waved his finger. "And as I explained several times my hand magic doesn't work and Crazy Hand's..."

"Jack Klugman or bust, and bust these nuts!" Crazy Hand said holding up a sign and floating around.

"... Do I even need to finish that sentence?"

"So what are we suppose to do then?" Ike took out his sword. "If we have to fight our way out I'm fine with that."

"No we can't fight our way out" Master Hand sighed looking up. "We just have to depend on the remaining smashers bailing us out."

Snake crossed his arms. "So you're saying you're going to leave our fate in the hands of the thunder rat, the (beep)ing annoying hedgehog, the airhead princess, the (swear)ing stuck up balloon, the psychic eavesdrop (swear)ers, and the piece of (beep) robot?"

"... Well if there was ever a time for them to prove they're worth, it'd be now."

_Would the mentioned smashers have a chance to prove they're worth? Would the Koopa King succeed in his evil plans? Will Master Hand and the others end up as nothing more then Giga nutrients?_

_**Do we get to see the vacant void of Bowser's skull in this story or not?**_

_What did that question have to do with anything?_

_**I just wanted to know with you know all the shots of his stomach and all. I had this idea where we got to see inside his head right and we got see versions of what he thought of all the other villains, like a frightened baby Wolf and a cute piggie Ganon-**_

_Look you can find out the answer to that question... is no._

_**If I believed insulting people heavily I'd say you suck Pecos.**_

_Well as for the rest of your questions you can find that out next time-_

_**Oh hell no next time. Everyone knows anything even related to Diana catches her laziness if things stretch out far longer then they should. End this story before this becomes the next 4 Month Smasher Kids delay.**_

_Fine fine. Anyway just when it seemed like all hope was lost and evil would triumph, out emerged two shining beacons to bring light to the situation._

"Hey there's some sort of shining light on this hear radar thing" Dedede said pointing at the two bleeps on the radar. "And they're coming in fast."

Giga Bowser chuckled some. "Hah, as if anything was going to stop me now-" Two flashes of light then crashed through the air fortress. Once crashing through the cloaking field was turned off as pieces of the doom ship started to catch on fire. The two flashes of light slammed through the ship many more times, causing more pieces to explode as the ship started crashing to the ground. "Ugh I said NOTHING was suppose to stop me"

"That's usually cue for something to stop you" Wolf said as he, Ganondorf, Dedede and Wario quickly jumped off the ship. They were able to land on Giga Bowser's hair as the Koopa King fell to the ground, pieces of his ship falling all around him. "Though I do wonder how that happened-" Before Wolf could finish his though he was then slammed along with Ganon hard into the ground by one of the spheres of light. The other one quickly slammed through Dedede and Wario several times before kicking them to the ground.

"You dare destroy my ship AND take out my sub lieutenants?!" Bowser roared as he looked to see the two flashes spinning around him. "I demand to know who you are"

"You already know slow mo" said one of the flashes, which was revealed to be Sonic in his Super Sonic state. "You're not the only one who gets a way past cool Final Smash"

"And though inaccurate mine also packs a punch when used well" called out a voice as Pikachu was shown flying around in his purple Volt tackle ball form with electricity flying all around him. "Enough to tear apart your ship pretty well"

"But not me, insects" Bowser said as he tried slicing Pikachu with his claws as the yellow rat-

_**MOUSE**_

_Fine fine_

yellow mouse was able to dodge by rolling upward. Bowser then turned to Sonic and punched the glowing yellow Hedgehog hard in the face.

"Ha, I'm invincible you lame-wad" Super Sonic said speeding over and punching Bowser hard in the face, trying to knock him back some.

"So am I" Bowser stated.

"No, you're just invulnerable" Pikachu pointed out. "You still take damage, it just doesn't stop you until you go back into your smaller, more tolerable and non threatening state"

"Which will be long after I finished taking out you pests" Giga Bowser waved one finger. "There weren't any other long lasting final smashes around which means your powers..." Sonic and Pikachu stopped glowing as they were shown plummeting to the ground "are no longer a problem" the two then glowed blue for a second just before hitting the ground. Ness was shown closing his eyes behind a tree as he used his psy hold to lightly place them on the dirt.

'I really hope this next part works' Ness thought to himself before stepping out from behind the tree. "Tome you were taken down once and for all Bowser"

"Oh really?" Bowser then looked down at him chuckling some. "Ha, as if some puny little kid would stand any chance of stopping me"

"I'm not talking about me" A glowing aura of blue and white energy then flew above Ness's head. Giga Bowser looked confused at the energy as it slammed into his fist. Soon the Koopa's entire body was frozen, except for a slight opening between a pair of teeth. "Alright, it worked!" Ness said pumping his fist into the air.

"Not yet, I'm afraid" Lucas said as he was shown moving behind a rock near Ness. "His weakness to ice in that stage may of froze him but it still won't be enough to beat him. Just hold him until hopefully-"

"No need for hopefully, cause here he is!" Ness exclaimed. A figure was shown floating right next to Bowser, revealing to be Mewtwo-

_**Hey how come Mewtwo wasn't in the first version?**_

_Hey I'm not the stupid biyatch who wrote that thing that should never ever be mentioned again. _

_**So what Mewtwo is going to save everyone by mentally probing Giga Bowser's mind while he's frozen.**_

_Not quite._

Mewtwo then closed his eyes as he was shown materializing someone. "Okay Lucas" Mewtwo said looking down at the child. "I'm going to need another concentrated PK Freeze blast"

Lucas nodded. "Right" he said closing his eyes as he shot another PK freeze. This one went into that area between Bowser's teeth, sort of forming a slide inside of it. Mewtwo gently placed the materialized person within the slide as it slid through the throat and down the stomach, landing onto the floor.

"Oh great, now whose getting eaten out there?" Link asked as the figure slowly stood up. It looked to be any ordinary looking senior citizen with white hair. Wearing a simple black coat, yellow shirt, brown pants and black loafers. However as the mysterious person turned his attention to all the smashers...

Crazy Hand let out a squee of glee. "YIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Crazy Hand said circling around the old man. "It's him, it's him! It's him it's him it's him!"

"It's who now?" Master Hand asked.

This time the Crazy brother hit Master hand on the head. "Hello? Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"More like INSIDE A STOMACH SINCE YOU REFUSE TO LET US OUT!"

"Shh, no yelling in front of the greats" Crazy Hand pointed at the old man. "You're looking at the one and only, Mr. Jack Klugman."

"What... what is this place?" the old man (aka Jack) said starring around confused. "And who are you people?"

"Oh my god I'm your biggest fan Mr. Klugman!" Crazy Hand bowed in front of him. "Learning your teachings has always been a part of my crazy code."

Master Hand groaned "You probably change the code every other minute"

"Well this minute it's the appreciation of the guy who starred in Twelve Angry Men, I Could Go On Singing, and that episode of the Twilight Zone where they played a game of pool."

"Am I in the twilight zone?" Jack asked. "One where there's a bunch of monsters and demons and unholy creatures inside some sort of... gigantic cavern looking thing with fire around?"

Crazy Hand laughed. "Oh Mr. Klugman you always are the point of hilarity."

Mario blinked a few times. "Hey that's the guy you were a blabbing about before."

Samus thought for a second. "Hey yeah" she then pointed at Crazy Hand. "In fact didn't you say if he came here you'd get us all out?"

"Oh yeah I did" Crazy Hand said as he snapped his fingers, transporting all the Smashers who were trapped inside Bowser's stomach to outside where the Giga Koopa was still frozen. "Oh look, someone else was FROZEN TO-DAY!" Crazy Hand then fell to the ground laughing some.

"What the- how did we- and how-" Jack Klugman scratched his head some. "Man what's going on?"

"Don't worry Mr. Klugman" Mewtwo floated down and snapped his fingers, teleporting him away. "To you this will all just seem like a strange dream you would probably never want to experience again."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Master Hand asked miffed.

Mewtwo crossed his hand. "I believe I just saved you all" Mewtwo then pointed at Lucas as the group was shown next to the uneaten smashers. "Though to be fair, it was his plan"

Lucas smiled some. "Yeah when you told me what was happening I read enough of your mind to realize what it would take for Mr. Crazy Hand to transport everyone out. And figured if Bowser could be frozen long enough not to hurt Mr. Klugman or eat anyone else, we'd have a chance to rescue everyone."

"Huh, that is actually pretty clever" Fox admitted. "Actually trying to appease Crazy Hand" Fox rubbed his chin. "Though how come his powers weren't nullified like yours were?" Fox turned to Master Hand. "Is it just because he's stronger"

"Well that and uh... well that's all I'm telling you" Master Hand then pointed upward. "Anyway I think we all learned an important lesson here today-"

"WHO SAID I WAS DONE YET?!" In a flash Giga Bowser broke through the ice growling angrily. "Now that you're all here I can just eat you again-"

"Oh no you can't" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Bowser was shown shrinking down as he looked around confused. "I think you're forgetting who made those super long lasting Final Smash balls. That'd be yours truly You didn't think I'd make them and not have a way to take them out of someone abusing they're powers, did you?"

"Knowing you, it wasn't a safe bet" Falco retorted.

"Shut up bird" Master Hand muttered as Bowser was shown in his regular Brawl form. "Now you can't try eating everyone"

"Oh yes I can" Bowser said as he inhaled his gut.

"Oh yeah, forget to do this" Master Hand snapped his fingers as a muzzle was put over Bowser's mouth. The Koopa King tried opening his jaws but found himself unable to move them more then a couple of millimeters He muttered into the muzzle and desperately tried scratching and burning it off but to no avail. "I don't know how long it will take for that Vacuum mushroom power of yours to pass through your system but I'm thinking it's best to keep that on you until it does"

"Hhmmhhmmhmmmhmm" Bowser tried screaming out, flailing his arms around.

"That's a good look for you a Bowser" Mario said cracking his knuckles. "It will be a nice not to hear you crying out in pain after I pound you in for trying to eat everyone"

"I do not think violence is needed though" Lucas said holding out his hand. "Bowser's plans have been stopped and everyone is safe and unharmed. Do we really need to lay down a beating to anyone now?"

"Kids got a point" Master Hand pointed out. "And also the right to decide what happens since he ended up saving you all"

Lucas looked down embarrassed "Well it was a team effort" he admitted pointing over at Sonic and Pikachu. "I never would of been able to bring down Bowser's ship without your help."

"Yeah even if you could of just PK Star Stormed it, that still might not of taken out everyone aboard" Pikachu stated. "Still it was your plan"

"And said plan let the main hedgehog get a chance to shine is way past radical to me" Sonic said giving a thumbs up to Lucas.

"Well I still think you should at least get rid of all the damn villains" Falco said crossing his arms. "They did just try to kill us."

"Like you're any better" said a voice as a fairly singed Wolf was shown behind the group. "After all the average person is quite the selfish bastard, so why risk your life for 'people' like them?"

_Hey, I didn't put that in the script!_

_**Oh that was me. I thought the Kariya quote would fit well in that situation.**_

_Well I think you should leave that kind of thinking to your non canon inaccurate to the scenario emails. After-all what REALLY happen is that the other four were knocked out and grounded for a month or two for the whole helping Bowser try to eat all the smashers. As for the Koopa King, he was stuck wearing his muzzle 60 days past when the Mushroom went through his system. Still it wasn't a total loss for the lord of all Koopas._

The scene then panned to the backyard of the mansion where a few chairs and a red carpet was gathered in front of a podium. R.O.B (wearing a black jacket) was shown looking at a couple in front of him. "And do you Bowser Koopa, promise to protect, love and care for this woman. In sickness and in health, through any major catastrophe started by you or someone else, for as long as you shall life?"

"Mhhmhhmmhm" Bowser (also wearing a black tux and black top hat) said desperately moving his hands back and forth.

"I shall take that as a yes since I calculate that had a 99.87 percent chance of being the correct response, bop" R.O.B looked to the other side. "And do you promise to uphold the previously mentioned statement, through sickness and health and anything that may happen to you between now and the point in which your body decays underground after having been terminated through some means that would of lead to the end of your existence, beep bop"

"Oh like sure" said a voice belonging to Peach who was shown wearing the light pink floral gown she was looking at before. "Though I would like to be around a bunch of like pink pretty roses and stuff when I'm like in my grave cause I'm sure it would totally be less sad with a bunch of roses around."

"I shall also take that as a yes, bop" R.O.B then waved his hands. "That finishes the ceremony for this completely fake, staged, unofficial, pretend and generally "mock" wedding that you two have taken part in." He then turned to Bowser. "You may now kiss the bride that is not yours in any way whatsoever"

Bowser grumbled and tried moving closer to Peach but his mouth was still muffled tightly. "Hhmmh hmhhm hmmm hhmmm!" he screamed.

"Oh like don't worry Bowsey" Peach then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I can still kiss you if you like can't kiss me" Peach then gently rubbed his other cheek. "I'm just glad you like agreed to not be mean and like try eating anyone again."

'Grr I should of won so I wouldn't have to plan out my calculating revenge' Bowser thought as he looked into Peach's smiling face. 'Still... maybe I should try holding off on my plans some. I mean just hearing about what I did made her upset and...that just feels wrong' Despite his muzzle Bowser was able to smile some. 'And I'd rather see her happy then sad. Happy as uh... my prosperity. Yeah that's it'

"Alright now time for a Jigglypuff original song to help celebrate this not real occasion" Jigglypuff said spinning around some and singing.

"The marriage of Two

Such a Wonderful Thing

Even When Fake,

It Still Makes Me Sing!

The Power Of Like

Or A One Sided Love

Peace To You All,

From Me Up Above"

Jigglypuff started singing and floating in the air. Peach clapped a bit and giggled some. "Ahh that's such a nice song. Makes me like want to dance" she then grabbed Bowser who looked at her confused. "Come on Bowsey let's cut like the backyard, which is like the outside rug" she then spun Bowser around some. The Koopa King lightly held her back and twirled her around some as well, the two dancing to Jigglypuff's song.

_Despite not getting rid of the smashers, conquering the universe, or even getting to actually eat and digest anyone, Bowser did end up marrying the Mushroom Princess. Well unofficially anyway as a sort of make shift ceremony but still it made him happy, especially since it made her happy as well. And for today, that was enough for him, finally putting this story to_

THE END!

_**So that's it huh?**_

_Yup and way better then that other version that unfortunately got made._

_**I don't know about that-**_

_But I do, and I'm the writer so I get final say._

"Oh yeah?" Diana was shown getting up looking pretty ticked off. "Do you really think I'm going to let one of my creations get away with knocking me out and talking smack to me?"

_Hopefully. _

"Yeah you wish" She looked the other way. "You may want to leave Alex. You may not like what you see"

_**Why, are you doing a parody?**_

"Not exactly but it isn't meant for some of the younger fans"

_**Oh I got you. Well I should be going anyway. My real self will be coming to review this story so... yeah look out for that. Later.**_

Diana cracks her knuckles. "As for you Pecos..." Several sounds of violence and screaming were head as the awful fan-made Pecos was given the beaten he so rightly deserved. Oh and never appeared in another story ever again.

THE REAL END!

*Sits back in her chair* Okay glad that's over with. Still I think this story came out better then... that other one. I just hope you all like it, especially not really birthday boy but all around good guy and good author AuraChannlerChris. Especially can't wait to see your review of this Chris. The rest of you I'm sure will also have good reviews. Me I have better stories to work on so hopefully you'll be getting some of that this month so... see you then.


End file.
